Snow Day
by IcyFantastique
Summary: A snowy day leads to our two favorite Zeros spending the day together inside, away from the cold. The two realize that not everything that snow brings is a bad thing. A little Limeyness but nothing too bad.


**AN: Just a cute one-shot about our favorite Zero pair. **

* * *

Winter. It was a dreaded time for the two zeros. The cold swept through the area like a tidal wave. Crashing and hitting everyone as it went. But it attacked the zeros even more than others. The two creatures were almost frightened of the season which was named winter. For with winter came their weakness. The one thing in the entire world that could actually hurt them. The temperature. Now granted the climate had never dropped enough to actually be a problem to the two, the threat was always there. They could feel the possibility and it put them on edge, so much on edge that Nagisa actually used to give them holidays during the winter months. They would become too distracted by the weather to participate in any spell battles.

Winter was now clearly in the air. The first snowfall had happened sometime during the night while the two zeros slept. It was only a light dusting and some didn't even consider it worth calling the first snowfall of the year but the fact was that the white powered substance was now caked onto the stairs of Soubi's apartment.

When the zeros had opened the door that afternoon to go out and do some shopping for Soubi they were assaulted by a blast of cold air and the sight of white powder covering the ground.

Youji looked with disgust at the white substance. "Damn…snow."

Natsuo shared Youji's unenthusiastic look. "It must have happened last night after we went to bed. Soubi didn't mention anything about snow when he came home from Ritsuka's. "

Youji stuck his tongue out at the fluff beneath his feet. "I don't care when it happened. I just want it gone!"

Natsuo nodded in agreement but knew it would be at least three months before the snow was completely gone for the year. Three miserable months of being held up in Soubi's apartment like a prisoner.

Youji glanced at the shopping list in his hand and sighed. "Looks like we're not going shopping."

"Looks that way…wanna play some video games?" Natsuo asked.

Youji nodded happily and both zeros retreated back into the apartment. The two began with a simple two player game that had been left out from the last time the zeros played. They weren't sure what it was called but it involved zombies and blood and that was enough to get the two interested."Dammit!" Youji shrieked as he was once again killed by his fighter, who sat smirking beside him. Youji threw his controller down in a fury and flung himself backwards, it almost resembled a temper tantrum…not that that was unusual for Youji.

Natsuo smiled at his short tempered sacrifice. "Now don't be like that." He spoke softly. "No one likes to play with a sore loser."

Youji glared sharply at Natsuo. It was too hard to be mad at the curly haired fighter. His voice was always so gentle when he spoke to Youji. Always so…so persuasive even when he wasn't trying to be.

"I don't want to play this game anymore. It's boring." Youji snapped in frustration.

Natsuo chuckled at his sacrifice's antics but set down his controller and shut off the game system. "Alright then what do you want to do?"

Youji's gaze traveled to the single window in the nearly empty apartment. It had started snowing again at some point while the two were engrossed in their video game. This wasn't like the light snow that had fallen the previous night as the two slept. This snow was heavy, the flakes were fat and puffy and worst of all it was falling fast. Youji arose from the floor and slowly crawled over to the window to get a good look at the great outdoors. Soubi's heating had always been crap. He couldn't afford the heating provided by the apartment complex so instead he bought two space heaters to warm the apartment. It was freezing by the window, cold air slipped through the cracks and gently blew into Youji's face. It was the one thing the two zeros could feel. Cold. It wasn't an overbearing freezing cold that most felt. It was more of a tingle that would run through their entire body. The two only wore coats in the cold to keep this tingle away…and because Soubi refused to let them leave without them on despite their many protests.

"It's snowing again." Natsuo whispered as he came up behind Youji.

Youji didn't say anything for a moment. He stared at the white snow which fell from the sky. In a way the snow was beautiful. Youji had never really taken notice before. He'd always had a strong hate for the snow and the cold that came with it. It created a disgusting gray slush on the streets and it had caused him to fall on more than one occasion, not that he felt the impact of said falls. However, it was annoying to keep falling on his bum every time he stepped foot outside on a snowy day.

"It's pretty." Youji mused.

Natsuo raised an eyebrow at the mint haired boy. "Pretty? I'd say annoyingly bright if anything."

Youji snickered. "Kind of like you?"

Natsuo's facial expression changed to one of horror. "Me? Bright? You don't know me at all if you think of me as bright!"

Youji shook his head as he stood. He wrapped his arms around Natsuo's shoulders and held him to his chest. Youji rested his chin in the fluffy violet hair. "No. Your annoyingly bright but somehow…pretty."

Natsuo looked outraged for a moment. "I am not _pretty_! I'm a boy. I'm handsome!"

Youji laughed "Of course of course."

Natsuo glared accusingly out the window. "I hate snow so much."

"Natsuo I'm hungry" Youji randomly whined.

Natsuo sighed at his partners randomness but noticed that he due had an empty feeling in his stomach signaling hunger. "Soubi said there was some instant ramen in the cabinet for us."

Natsuo tried to dislodge Youji from him but the other boy held fast and refused to loosen his grip. "I didn't say I was hungry for food." Youji whispered softly into Natsuo's kitty ear. He nipped at it gently with his sharp teeth and licked it softly.

Natsuo gasped at the blissful feeling. He and Youji had been in a relationship ever since either could remember. The two hadn't gone far, the ears that twitched atop their heads were proof of that, but they knew how sex worked. Soubi had let them in on the gory details after they heard Kio mentioning something about a "blow job". Soubi had also mentioned that if he caught either of them doing it to anyone he'd beat them both into next week. Both believed him and never tried anything…when he was home that is. Soubi had classes and Ritsuka to take care of, it was actually rare for the blonde to come back to the apartment. It was usually in the late hours of the night after Natsuo and Youji had gone to sleep when Soubi would return. This left plenty of time in between for the kittens to play. Usually though it was Natsuo who initiated the experiments.

"Oh? Is someone in the mood to play?" Natsuo asked, his voice low and seductive.

Youji shivered at the sound. "Maybe."

Natsuo quickly grabbed the others wrist and dragged him over the bed that had been given to them. Soubi had his own room and single bed that he purchased after the zeros arrived.

Natsuo shoved Youji roughly down onto said bed and landed on top of him, careful not to crush him. Immediately after settling himself on top of the mint haired boy Natsuo leaned down and crashed their lips together. Youji's lips were warm and soft, unlike his usual sarcastic and brutal exterior, Natsuo enjoyed licking those plump lips. Eventually Youji granted Natsuo entrance to his mouth. Natsuo enjoyed the access to it's fullest. He made sure to lap his tongue over every inch of said mouth, mapping out where everything lay. Natsuo loved the flavor of his partner's mouth. Spicy and sweet all at the same time. Spicy from the cinnamon that was his toothpaste and sweet from the chocolate bars the two had devoured earlier. It was a lovely combination.

Finally Natsuo released Youji's mouth from his hard kiss so the two could breath. Youji's mouth was swollen from the pressure of the kiss but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest because a second later Youji reclaimed Natsuo's lips.

The two didn't know how long they spent on the bed kissing each other but eventually neither of the two had their shirts on. Natsuo bent down and licked gently around Youji's nipple, leaving a shiny trail of saliva behind. Youji arched into the sensual licks and couldn't help the moans which escaped his lips.

"N-Ngh-Natsuo-"

Natsuo smirked at the stuttering boy beneath him. "Yes?"

"S-Soubi-"

"What?" Natsuo stared in confusion down at his partner. To think he would moan out Soubi's name! He could feel the jealously bubble up inside him.

"Soubi…H-he's Ngh-"

"-Right behind you."

Natsuo froze in his ministrations and glanced over his shoulder. He knew who that voice belonged to. "Damn."

There stood Soubi at the door with Ritsuka hiding awkwardly behind him. Soubi did not look happy. "What did I tell you? Doing this in my apartment. Honestly."

Natsuo immediately shot up from his lewd position when he noticed Ritsuka covering his face in Soubi's back, avoiding the sight before him. Obviously Ritsuka was more innocent than Natsuo had assumed. Hanging around with a pervert like Soubi all day had led the zeros to believe that the two had gone as far, if not farther, than them…apparently this was not so.

"Soubi what are you doing home so early?" Natsuo asked.

Soubi raised an eyebrow at the two boys. "Well…this is my apartment. I believe I am allowed to come and go as I so chose."

Youji shot up from laying on the bed and pulled the blanket over his naked top. "Your never home until late. And why is Ritsuka here?"

Soubi sighed before ripping his jacket off his body and laying it over one of the chairs placed around the table. "There's a bad snowstorm. I didn't want Ritsuka walking all the way back to his house so I offered for him to come here and spend the night. I didn't expect us to walk in on you two going at it." Youji glared at Soubi but said nothing. Soubi began making his way to the kitchenette before stopping and noticing a piece of paper that lay on the floor. When he got a look at the print, he realized it was the shopping list he'd left for the zeros. He glared accusingly at the boys. "You couldn't even be bothered to go pick up the groceries?"

Youji shrugged carelessly. "There was snow on the ground. You know how much we hate snow…and the cold."

Soubi's eyes softened slightly at the mention of the cold. He knew the boys' weaknesses. He'd once used it against them. "I'll go out tomorrow. We have enough food to last us the night. Ritsuka are you hungry? I have ramen."

Ritsuka, who had been quiet the entire time, nodded and followed Soubi into the kitchen.

Natsuo and Youji watched the two prepare the ramen for a few moments before the violet haired one turned to the other. "Hey, Youji."

"Huh?"

Natsuo smiled, a singly fang poking out from his mouth. "I think I've learned to like snow."

Youji was silent for a moment before bursting out into laughs. When he'd finally calmed down and Soubi and Ritsuka had stopped staring at him as if he were crazy he replied. "Me too Natsuo…me too.

* * *

**AN: So here's just a one-shot I whipped up because I noticed the lack of YoujiXNatsuo fanfics on here. This saddens me because I love those two trouble makers! They are perhaps my favorite pairing in loveless simply because I can't help but laugh whenever they show up in the manga or anime. They always have some mischief to cause. Wish there were more romance fics for the two but unfortunately not. **

**To those of you who read my other stories, I know I should be updating those and not posting one-shots but I just needed a break. "Target Tsuna" is especially giving me trouble so I though this might be a nice way to get my writing mojo back. I guess I'll find out tomorrow though because this is all the writing I'm doing for tonight…night night folks! **

**REVVIEWS ARE ALWAYS DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND HOPED FOR! ;)**


End file.
